1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate generally to virtual universe systems, and more particularly to creating and managing documents in a virtual universe.
2. Background Art
Virtual universe applications allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (“VU”) is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents.” Other terms for VUs include metaverses and “3D Internet.”